Over it
by Team Daisuke Motomiya
Summary: After discovering his lover had another lover Harry left Severus with a secret Severus will never know. Will Harry allow Lucius Malfoy to heal his heart and love him? Read and find out. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1: Heartbroken

Hey guys this is a re-edit of chapter one so enjoy…Thanks to the people who gave me a few pointers. You know who you are…

Useless. Broken. Just a toy. Not worth it. Those were all the emotions one Harry James Potter was feeling as he was struggling with how to figure out if he should just confront Severus about having an affair with Draco. Sure Harry had some doubts but he was too scared to come forward and talk with Severus out of fear that Severus would leave Harry for Draco. Thinking to himself Harry was going to see if Severus had any plans for the night. A voice that made Harry jump say," Potter, I'm not going to Hogsmeade, you can go because I will be busy." Harry nodded his head ok and proceeded to leave. A minute after Harry left a voice said," Can I come in now Sev?" The potions master softly smiled and said," You can come in now Draco." Once Draco was inside of Severus' room he embraced Severus saying," Missed you Sev." The potions master smiled and said," Missed you too my love."

At Hogsmeade

Sitting in the Leaky Cauldron Harry ordered something to eat and after he ate he felt better and decided to do a little shopping for himself and Severus. He walked inside a potion store and bought some ingredients that the said potions master might like and was finally done with shopping. Harry decided that he was going to surprise Severus by getting his eyes corrected so the said potions master could see how bright his eyes shone. A few minutes later Harry was no longer wearing his glasses and decided he was going to go back to Hogwarts after he and Severus made love .He decided after he and Severus made love he was going to share with Severus some good news. The good news that he was going to share with his lover was that he was 3 months pregnant. Deciding to leave Hogsmeade a little earlier Harry left and went back to Hogwarts.

Back at Hogwarts

Draco and Severus were cuddling and enjoying their afterglow from just making love. The reason they were enjoying their afterglow was that Severus had just found out from Draco that said Draco was pregnant with Severus' child and that made the man fall even more in love with Draco. Once the couple caught their breath Severus said," Draco love I love you so much, you make me love you more than Potter." Draco smiled and said," I love you too Sev." The couple kissed and started making love all over again forgetting their surroundings and Harry for the moment.

Harry finally made his way back to Hogwarts walking back down to where his lover was. He walked into Severus room and walked towards where the bedroom was located and heard noises since the door was closed. He heard Severus tell Draco that he loved Draco and their unborn child. Stifling back a sob the brokenhearted young man decided to leave the dungeons before he was discovered. Holding back his tears Harry made his way to the Head Master's room and asked Dumbledore," Can I use your floo to contact Lucius?" The older man said," Not at all my boy, go right ahead."

Malfoy Manner

Lucius Malfoy was epitome of masculinity. He was like a greek god. He was like the next heartthrob who mysteriously looked like the handsome celebrity of the muggle world who was Jamie Campbell Bower. (Ladies just imagine if Lucius looked like Mr. Jamie Campbell Bower if he had played Lucius in Harry Potter… Gosh I wished he had played Lucius.


	2. Chapter 2: Planning and Lots of it

Harry grabbed some floo powder and called out," Malfoy Manor." About 5 minutes later Lucius poked his head in the fireplace and said," Harry what's wrong? Is everything ok? Is Severus ok? Oh god is it Draco? Tell me it's not Draco." Harry hiccupped while crying saying," It's me Lucius." The blonde haired man said," Let me step into Headmaster's office so we can talk face to face." Harry moved out of the way for Lucius to step inside of the headmaster's office. Once he was inside he saw Harry sitting down rubbing his belly and talking to it. Lucius said," Harry what's going on and why are you rubbing and talking to your belly, you're not pregnant are you?" Harry said," I am and it's all Severus's fault for leading me on when he truly wanted Draco. I knew from the moment he said he was not having an affair when in reality he was having an affair. Something told me that what Severus was saying was not right Lucius." The older Malfoy said," Harry if it makes you feel better I apologize for my son for ruining your relationship with Severus. I know you really did love Severus with all your heart and since my best friend decided to throw you away like lost trash, it's his lost if he ever does come to his senses when he decides he wants you back, it'll be too late because you will probably have that someone who will love and care for you since after all you are so beautiful, loving, and kind Harry. What do you plan on doing?" The young man said," Seriously, you are asking me what do I want to do? Well what I feel like doing is changing my gender and name and leaving the whole magical world altogether to be honest sir."

Lucius felt his heart break as he listened to the one he loved secretly say that he wanted to no longer be part of the magical world. The man said to the Harry," How about you decide whether or not you want to go through with changing your gender, and if you decide to change your gender we can go from there to complete your plans on what it is you want to do, because I only want what is best for you." Harry smiled sadly and quietly said," Why couldn't you have been the one I fell in love with. Thinking that he said that quietly Lucius heard and said," If you ever want to talk to someone I'm nothing but a quick call away."


	3. Chapter 3: Decision Made

Hey guys, hope you are ready for the next chapter… Well ta-da here it is… Enjoy… Read…Review.. Rate…

That night as Harry was preparing for bed he thought about his decisions and finally made up his mind. He was going forth with his plan. He got up out of his bed and found his journal with all his thought out plans which looked like this:

Change Gender

Have Lucius help

Pick out a name

Decide whether or not to leave the Wizarding World

Find a place that Severus would never find me

Message Remus and Sirius

After changing gender pick out said gender clothes

Once Harry was satisfied with the list he had he smiled and quickly went downstairs to the owlery and saw Hedwig. He softly spoke to her," Hey girl I'm sorry I haven't been down to talk to you, but could you possibly give Lucius Malfoy this letter for me girl?" Hedwig cooed softly to Harry and gave him a gentle nip to his finger and flew off towards Malfoy Manor.


	4. Chapter 4: Lucius Malfoy's History

Hi once, again I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter… This chapter is going to be a little short but I promise the next time you read, there will be a full chapter up..

Lucius Gavin Malfoy was a man by many talents. He always got what he wanted, whether or not he paid for it. Some say his persona is an ice cold prince. Others say that he is a respectable man in the wizarding world. Well the answer to others is that Lucius is neither. Lucius is a well likable man because of his charismatic personality. The only time he has his ice cold prince persona up is when he has to deal with his son Draco Abraxas Malfoy and his ex-wife Narcissa Éclair Antoinette Malfoy- Black.


	5. Chapter 5: Confimation and Confessions

Lucius sighed as he was sitting down in his study signing the last of his divorce papers. Once the documents were signed he was going to send the papers by his eagle owl which was named Typhoon. As soon as Lucius was signing the last of the divorce papers he heard something tap on the window and saw Hedwig. He said," You must be Hedwig." The owl hooted to confirm his answer and he said," Your master was right, you are a beauty Miss Hedwig." The said owl hooted with pride and gently nipped his finger as he read the letter Harry had sent him. Lucius said to the owl," Hedwig do you mind doing me a favor by dropping this off at the Ministry?" Hedwig hooted and soon flew off towards the Ministry.

After Hedwig was gone Lucius walked over to his fireplace and flooed Harry.

*Back with Harry*

As Harry waited he heard his fireplace go off as his floo was going off. The teen answered the floo and said," Hello?" Soon enough a voice Harry knew said," Hello Harry, how are you?" The teen said," Hi Lucius I am doing good. How are you doing?" the man answered back saying," I am doing fine thank you for asking. So what are you going to do?" Harry said," I want to come to Malfoy Manor and go through the change there." Lucius said," Okay, Harry that is fine with me." Harry continued on and said," Lucius?" The man said," Yes?" Harry said," Thank you for sticking by me sir I really appreciate it." The elder Malfoy said," You are welcome." Harry said," Can I come over now, I don't want to be alone right now?"

Lucius' heart leaped with joy as he heard the love of his life asks if he could come over and Lucius ever so calmly said," Yes you can." Harry smiled and said," Okay coming in." Lucius stepped out of the way as Harry made his way into Lucius' study and saw said man. Once Harry saw Lucius he clung on to the said man and said," Can you hug me please Luc?" The older man said," I would be delighted to love." Harry said," Luc why did you call me love?" The man said," Hmm you caught that?" the teen said," Please Luc tell me why did you call me love?" Lucius sighed and said," It all started after you turned 16 Harry that I grew to fall in love with you. When I saw you coming back to Hogwarts I noticed you had changed a whole lot over the summer. I saw how you grew from looking like a cute young boy to this beautiful young man and I thought I had to have you since you became this lovely beautiful creature." Harry said," Y-You love me?" Lucius said," What drew me in was your never ending beautiful eyes, down to your beautiful skin when your skin glowed when you were at your happiest moments, to your beautiful soul. Harry I never felt that passionate when I was with my ex-wife. When I saw you that day it was like something in me wanted to give you happiness and love and great joy." Harry said," Luc?" The older man said," Yes my darling beautiful love? Harry blushed and said," I-I love you too." The man said," Why now all of a sudden?" Harry blushed and said," Because you were so kind, loving, and sweet towards me when I was at my lowest. You make me feel like I have never even felt like before. Hell when I was with Severus he never made me feel like how I feel for you now Luc."

The elder man gently pulled Harry into his lap and kissed Harry's forehead and said," Harry can I try something?" The teen said," Yes." Lucius slowly kissed the teen with such a gentleness and passion that it made Harry moan into the kiss and said," Luc please?" The man said," What is it you want love?" Harry groaned and said," You, I want you to consume me."


	6. Chapter 6: Not a Chapter

Not a chapter

Hey guys, okay so here is the verdict….. (drum rolls for effect) And the results are in… I'm going ahead with the gender change since I only got a couple of votes for changing of the gender… I only got one for cross-dressing… As for the one person with the "gender changing" issue, sorry. (hides) Please don't kill me for making Harry a girl….. Thanks for the voting…


End file.
